


人类学家的来信

by gnareo



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnareo/pseuds/gnareo
Summary: Finrod见到人类后寄出的一些信件
Kudos: 2





	人类学家的来信

**

亲爱的Maedhros，

感谢你和Maglor的邀请，打猎 ~~非常~~ 比我想象中有趣，很抱歉提前离开。如果Nargothrond的人问起我在哪儿，请告诉他们我要延长自己的假期。

你还记得在Tirion时的传言吗？Atani真的存在，我遇到了他们！

这个种族很神秘，有太多问题我需要亲自与他们一起生活才能弄明白。因此，我延长假期完全出于对未知事物的严谨探索。他们对我很好，会亲我，朝我撒花瓣，给我穿他们觉得好看的衣服。最让我感到有趣的是，他们一开始以为我是vala。请不用担心我，我在和平而气候宜人的Ossiriand。

爱你的，

Finrod

**

亲爱的Telperinquar，

很高兴收到你的来信。正如你听说的那样，我遇到了Atani。为了满足你的好奇，我打算多说一些。

他们和我们长得像又不像，最明显的区别大概在于毛发。一些男性Atani的脸颊，下巴，胸口，腋窝以及两腿中间会有浓密的毛发。我不太清楚女性是怎样。另一点区别在于部分Atani面部松弛的肌肉和褶皱。Eru赠给了他们礼物，我猜这些是礼物的附赠品。

第二点，关于你提到的语言问题。我们的确说着很不一样的语言。值得庆幸的是，我好像能听懂他们的话。除了他们易懂的思想，在更靠东的地方，他们的语言杂糅了暗精灵的方言，而精灵们的语言根源上是相似的。目前我正在教他们Sindarin（我考虑过教Quenya，但是鉴于Noldor已经开始整体使用Sindarin，Quenya或许对他们来说不是很有用）。

他们也十分喜欢音乐。刚遇见他们的时候，我发现地上竟然有类似竖琴的乐器。我不会放弃任何尝试的机会，它摸起来很粗糙，声音也不悦耳，但我就是很喜欢。他们的首领，一个叫Balan的人类，对我唱的歌说的话总是很感兴趣。我们每天一起吃饭睡觉，最近我教会了他大概200个Sindarin词语。他学的很快，而且记性也很好。他有一个儿子叫Baran。有一次我惹Baran生气了 ，因为他觉得能和父亲一起洗澡的只有母亲和儿子。

PS：Artë现在很好，如果想知道她的情况，为什么不自己送封信去问问呢？顺便，请记得称呼她Galadriel，以及信封外面请写我的名字。

爱你的，

Findaráto

**

亲爱的匿名绿精灵，

我很抱歉Atani在这里聚集困扰了你们。我将建议他们搬到Estolad。你提到的食素听起来很不错，但是根据我一个堂兄的经验，并不只有吃素食才能和森林里的动物成为朋友。不管怎样，我决定试试一周都不吃肉类。最后，我希望代表既伐树又打猎的Noldor向你们道歉。

祝好，

Finrod Felagund

**

亲爱的Telperinquar，

我马上要搬去Estolad了，下次写信请记得送去那里。你上次来信让我十分佩服，这种钻研精神值得称赞。

你问我经过这段时间探索后Atani最令人震惊的一点？之前，关于他们的所有事情都让我震惊，最近让我惊讶的大概是小孩子成长的速度。我认识了一些年轻的人类小孩，他们似乎可以在几个月内完成我们小时候一树年的成长（指身高），然而他们的思想成熟得要慢一些。

经过我和Balan这段时间的努力，他们不到2000人的队伍现在大部分都掌握了常见的Sindarin词语，尽管大多数时候他们造出的句子仍然不符合语法。Balan付出了很多努力，我喜欢看他用他们族的语言教小孩儿Sindarin。这些小孩儿这么小就能同时理解两种语言，这是多么幸福的事情！

最近我和Balan商量迁去Estolad。我在一块石头上用小石头和树枝告诉他这里和那里的地形。Atani是一种喜欢模仿的种族。现在我经常能看到他们围着一块石头，轮流挪动上面的小石子。看样子他们发明了很不错的游戏。

PS，我很抱歉听到你和你父亲闹了矛盾。一个成熟的心智脱离父母独立存在。Telpe，我希望你能把你的想法和Curufinwë说清楚。

爱你的，

Findaráto

**

亲爱的Galadriel，

我一切安好。太阳落下升起三次多才是之前的一天，一切都过得那样快。等时候到了，一切便会揭晓。在此之前，我打算像这群Arda的宾客一样开心自在地活着。

PS，我很高兴你终于和Lúthien成为了朋友。

爱你的，

Ingo

**

亲爱的Maedhros，

我现在在Estolad，欢迎来做客。

爱你的，

Finrod

**

亲爱的Maglor，

希望你上次来玩儿得开心。我现在要回Nargothrond了。作为那里的国王，我却在外面 ~~游山玩水~~ 独自研究了这么久，实在说不过去。也许你还记得，有个叫Balan的人类，他十分欣赏你弹竖琴。这个人类（现在他叫Bëor）也将与我一起离开，希望你们以后还能有机会见面。

爱你的，

Finrod

**


End file.
